


The Picture of William Grayham

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Painting, Plotting, Roses, Stroking, Summer, face touching, future cannibalism, he's gonna turn him baaaaaaad, menacing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Commissioned by a wonderful, magical personaviran007The Picture of Dorian Gray, a book I have always loved, already reads like fan fiction. Hannibal is in Lord Henry's place here, Will as Dorian :) We reckon Chilton might be Basil?Hugh Dancy reference from David Copperfield, painted in gouache and ink pencils.This post onmy tumblr





	The Picture of William Grayham

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The clues: the hexagonal tiles represent the bees, honey, sweetness, the Persian vase a reference to the divan, the blossom shadows are laburnum and the bird shadows on the silk curtains are swallows like Wilde's the Happy Prince. Roses, from the first sentence of the book :) for the fragrance. The wallpaper is Aubrey Beardsley's Peacock Skirt and Hannibal wears the green carnation. Hannibal's jacket is William Morris just to continue the celebration of nature.


End file.
